


Things don’t work out for Ilse kids

by bluecrystalball



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, domestic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrystalball/pseuds/bluecrystalball
Summary: A defeated Uma returns to her ship after the Cotillion only to find an annoyed Harry and their tempers clash.A bit of angst mixed with some fluff, set immediately after D2.





	Things don’t work out for Ilse kids

**Author's Note:**

> I've been salty about the lack of Huma in the D3 promos so I thought of this.

 

When she returned to the Lost Revenge hours had passed since she left. Uma was exhausted from swimming all the way back. Especially after passing the barrier and transforming back, although magic didn’t work on the Isle the dress somehow didn’t vanish, perhaps somethings summoned by magic could stay if they were brought in. She didn’t really care, she hated that dress, it was too pretty and only got heavy in the water and reminded her of her defeat.

 

Tired, she made her way to her quarters, she didn’t even notice the clinking of the piano or the words sung in a low husky voice until she was standing in the doorway. It was Harry. He was sitting by the piano, playing a rough and gritty song. His hook laying atop the piano, indicating this wasn’t a song his father had thought him, but rather one of his own songs. Although everything felt terrible she couldn’t help but smile at the memory of how they procured the piano, it was one of their more elaborate heists. As she made her way towards her tarnished vanity table Harry stopped singing but continued playing. Defeated she sat down and started to remove her makeup.

“You’re back!”, his words were harder than usual. He finished playing and walked up to her. Without a word he let down her hair and started to help her remove her jewellery.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”, Uma snapped.

“Thought you’d be off with beasty boy by now”, Harrys voice had an anger in it that seldom was heard while speaking to Uma.

“Don’t be stupid”

“Or that you at least would stay of the Isle”

“Yeah, well here I am”, she almost screamed. Then in a much softer voice she said,” Can you heat up some bath water for me?”

“No”, normally Harry would’ve done it in a heartbeat, but he was angry. Angry and hurt, and he didn’t know why. Uma sighed loudly and walked to her bathroom. In there she filled the iron tub with water.

“You can’t just come back here and expect everything to be the same” he shouted at her from the other room.

“I don’t get what you’re so angry about Harry. I only tried to do right by _us_. You know as well as I do that things don’t work out for Ilse kids!”, Uma rarely got mad at Harry and she knew she probably shouldn’t scream at him, but she was sad and at that moment he was pissing her off.

“I know that” he spat out, his Scottish accent rough “despite what you may think I’m not an idiot. But you might be if you come back here just because that little king broke your little heart”

Uma couldn’t help but laugh as she came to a realization.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”.

Harry stormed in to the bathroom.

“No, I’m not”

“You totally are”

“Shut up!”

“I knew you would make me feel better”, she laughed as she finished filling the tub and tried to light a fire beneath it to heat up the water.

“‘Am not jealous”, he barked and in a much quieter and milder voice said “let me do that, you almost burned down the boat last time” as he gently pushed her aside and got the fire going. Uma walked back to her bedroom, rummaging through her dresser for a towel.

“Fine, then why are you acting like a baby?”

“I just don’t get why you would just throw away freedom like that”

“Then you must be dumber than you look”, she rolled her eyes “now help me get this stupid dress off. I can’t reach the zipper”

“You know what Uma, I’m sick and tired of you calling me stupid”, he yelled as he was walking towards her. “You don’t get to call me that and you don’t get to boss me around. I’m not your lackey or just some crew member”, he still helped her unzip her dress, after all he would do anything for her. Even if he was angry.

“I know”, she said trough gritted teeth as she stepped out of the dress, standing just in the silken underdress. “I know that you’re not just some henchman Harry. You don’t get why I came back but tell me you wouldn’t have, if you were on the other side of that barrier and I was still in here”.  He wanted to, but he couldn’t, he would never leave if she didn’t come with him.

“I came back because you are my best friend. I know promises and loyalty don’t mean shit ‘round here but I won’t leave without you. I won’t”

“Fine”, Harry muttered as he turned around to let her undress completely. It felt good to finally get out of the garment that reminded her of her defeat. Uma draped her towel around her and walked to the tub. Harry followed her. As always.

 

The water was warm, and Harry put out the fire. Uma reached for his hand and held on tightly as she carefully got in the tub. Harry sat down on the floor with his back against it, soaking up the excess heat, and closed his eyes. Uma took off her towel and dropped it next to Harry as she slowly descended in to the water. She let out a small moan. It felt good to be warm again. Still holding Harrys hand, she submerged her head under the water. She stayed under for several minutes, all the while tracing patterns on Harrys hand. She always felt better being under water, and she could stay under for up to forty minutes. This had scared Harry to death the first time she took a bath on the boat. He was trying to talk to her the whole-time through the bathroom door, standing outside of it, but after going twenty-three minutes without an answer he panicked and busted it down. He had never seen Uma so mad at him, yelling about privacy and how he needs to stop being so protective. But he wouldn’t hear any of it. She may be a daughter of Ursula, but she could still drown, at least he thought so. So, from then on,F he started to sit next to the tub and hold her hand as she traced patterns with her thumb to let him know that she was still alive. She had been completely against it in the beginning, but Harry wouldn’t budge. So, she let him stay, but only after several threats to kill him if he tried to sneak a peek. He never did. He would never betray her trust like that. Uma trusted him, and he would rather die than **let** her down.

 

When Uma finally got up for air he let go of her hand, it had started to feel funny from the diminished blood flow that came from holding it over his head, but it was a small price to pay for knowing that she was alive.

“Harry”, her voice was much softer now “will you please tell me what’s gotten in to you”.

“What ya mean, darlin’” he asked, still leaning against the tub.

“You thought I wouldn’t come back to you. You thought that that boring Ben broke my heart”.

“It’s just…”, he sighed ” when I ran into Mal she said some stuff about us. And then you told Ben that nobody is looking out for you. And at the cotillion you said you loved him”, he was rambling by now. Uma started playing with his hair and Harry stopped talking and instead let out a sigh of content. She told herself she only did it to get him to stop talking. Which it was. Mostly. But it was also because playing with his soft hair always made her feel good, something she needed now.

“Firstly, anything Mal says about anything is irrelevant. Secondly, I don’t love Ben. I didn’t think I needed to tell you that since you knew the plan. Lastly, and if anybody asks I did _not_ say this, but... I’m sorry”

“About what?”, Harry asked confused.

“About forgetting that I can always count on you. You, Harry, you are the one constant that I have. And I’m sorry”, her voice broke on the last words.

“So, you’re not angry at me?”

Now Uma was the one confused.

“Why would I be angry with you?”

“If I hadn’t called out for you to help me out of the water you could’ve gotten Mal before she ever left the Isle”

“Oh Harry, don’t you ever blame yourself. If I could go back in time I would help you again. Nothing in the world would stop me from helping you”

“You sure about that”

“I’m sure”

Harry got a big grin on his face and said, “Not even if I were to open my eyes and turn around to look a”, before he could finish Uma splashed him with water.

“You’re evil”, he said trying to shake it off.

“You know you love it”, Uma laughed.

“Ay”, he sighed happily as he leaned his head towards the tub.

 

Uma stood up in the tub.

“Towel, please”

Harry gave it to her and stood up, waited a few seconds, making sure she had enough time to wrap the towel around her, before turning to her. She had her hand extended towards him and he took it as he helped her get out.

“The water is still warm if you want to take a bath” she said exiting the room. When she was shielded by the door she threw in her towel to him. As she returned clothed, Harry was wearing the towel and their roles reversed as she helped him in the bath. He didn’t need her help, but he liked her touch and she liked to feel needed. Uma settled down next to the bath, where Harry had been sitting just a few minutes earlier and closed her eyes.

“You know you’re free to look as much as you like”, his voice was inviting.

“I’d rather not. Don’t wanna get scarred for life”

“Your loss, cap’n”

“I doubt that there’s much to see anyway”, now Uma had the grin.

“Hey! No reason to be cruel. I’ll have you know that it’s quite impressive. You should count yourself lucky to have the opportunity to see it”

“Jeez Harry, chill. I’m just messing with you. I’m sure that you are well equipped”, she rolled her eyes.

“Good”

 

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. It was Harry who first broke it.

“You’re wearing my shirt”

“I know”, Uma said smiling.

“Why?”

“It’s the softest one on the Isle”. Truth be told she wore it because it smelled like him, smelled like home, and it comforted her.

“It’s my only whole one, I’m gonna need it back”.

“Harry Hook, are you trying to get me to undress in front of you?”, she pretended to sound chocked and offended.

“Is it working?”, the boy was smiling from ear to ear.

“‘Course not”

“Too bad”

“I should go to bed, it’s been a tiring day”, Uma said as she stood up ready to exit the bathroom.

“‘Kay, g’night love”.

“Good night”, she was already halfway out the door, careful not to look at him.

 

When Harry finally exited the bathroom, he tried to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Uma. She was a heavy sleeper, but he didn’t want to risk anything. He looked at her lying on her bed and noticed her shaking. She was crying, trying to not make a sound. Uma hated it when she cried and always did her best to not do it in front of anybody. Harry had only seen her cry twice before, once when they were little kids and she broke her arm. The second time it was because of him, he had tried to rile her up and stupidly called her shrimpy. It was the first and last time he ever called her that and he felt so bad about making her cry that he vowed to never hurt her again. He knew that Uma didn’t want him to acknowledge her tears but when she was hurting he was hurting. So, he did his best to try to cheer her up.

“You know, for someone who claims not to have had her heart broken you sure as hell cry a lot” he said playfully. Uma sat up and threw her pillow at him. He caught it and sat down right next to her.

“Hey, I’m just trying to cheer you up”

“It worked better when I thought you were jealous”

“If it makes you feel better I’ll admit that I might have been a wee bit jealous”

She got the smallest hint of a smile

“I knew it”

“I know you don’t talk about your feelings, but can you tell me why you’re crying so I know who to hook”

“I’m just disappointed. I let you down. I let the whole crew down. I don’t know if I can ever show my face again”

Harry turned towards her and cupped her face in his hands.

“Uma”, she tried to look away, but he wouldn’t let her. “Uma, look at me. You did not let us down. You were amazing. You _are_ amazing. You came closer to bringing down the barrier than anybody else. You are our captain, _my_ captain, and if anybody gives you any shit then… then I’ll hook ‘em! Besides I don’t really want to go to Bore-adon, I’m fine right here”

Umas eyes were starting to tear up again and he was afraid he had said something wrong and made things worse.

“Thank you”, she whispered and embraced him. Harry was relieved and held her tightly.

“Also, I found it totally hot when you transformed. That really got it going for me”

“Okay, moment ruined”, she pushed him away laughingly.

“I can sleep here tonight if you want me too”, the boy offered “don’t worry I know the rule”. Uma and Harry had slept next to each other a few times when any of them needed a little extra comfort. The first time it had happened Uma didn’t want him to get any ideas and made a rule, no touching. At all. Harry always followed it. Uma didn’t. Harry had woken up more than one time finding her holding him or with her head against his chest. He loved it more than anything in the world and for Umas sake he pretended to not know anything about it, often falling asleep again only to wake in the morning alone in the bed, Uma already up and running.

“No, it’s alright. I just want to be alone”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure”

“Okay, cap’n. I’ll be in my quarters if you need me”

 

Harry awoke to someone climbing in to his hammock.

“Uma?”, he said her name almost like a prayer, voice groggy from sleeping.

“I couldn’t sleep, can I lay here with you?”, the question more a formality as she was already laying down and covering them with a blanket and she didn’t expect an answer. Harrys cot was only meant for one person to sleep in, but he didn’t mind as this meant she was almost on top of him and he got to hold her tightly against him. He smirked.

”Y’know, I should probably kick you out for breaking the rule”.

Uma rolled her eyes.

“Like this isn’t your dream come true”

“Almost”, he breathed in her scent.

“What’s missing?”

“It’s not that something’s missing, it’s more like something should be missing”, he said as he suggestively tugged at her clothes.

“Yeah, your head”, Uma snarked.

“Come on, you know you love it”, Harry said mimicking her words from earlier.

“Ay”, she answered and snuggled in tighter. Soon they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please forgive any errors, and let's hope I don't go six months before I produce anything Huma-related again


End file.
